conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ulach National Army
The Ulach national army was the formalised forces of the pro treaty UFA during the Ulach civil war. The UFA became the free states offcial army in 1941 after it defeated the rebel anti treaty UFA in the first part of the war. The UFA was later in 1942 to be abolished by tormod whilst he retained his own private body guard of one thousand personal. However the army was retained by the Ulach parliament and it was used throughout the civil war period against the anti treaty UFA. The army was later merged in 1948 with the UFA by Paitric Uagh whom took over the free state and formed the republic. The forces of Paitric were defeated by Ian Mac Ruaraidh in 1952 the remenants of the UFA were defeated by the Ulach army led by Ian Mac Ruaraidh during the 1960s (years of blood). The Ulach national army was later reformed into the Ulach royal army by Ian Mac Ruariadh in 1965 after the free state voted to become an indepedent kingdom after the second great war. History Ulach civil war 1940-1965 The Ulach national army was formed in 1941 from the paramilitary group the Ulach freedom fighters. It was made into a professional army with paid soldiers and organised regiments as well as its own navy and airguard branchs. The army branch had three division, the Ruaraidh division, the Uagh divison and the sons of 16. The army was the main force used against the UFA rebels during the civil war, many of its senior commanders having a better exprience of gurrilla warfare than the Mirkuleons they fought in the war of independence during the later 1920s and 1930s. This along with logisitcal support through foods and arms from the Mirkuleon Empire enabled for a pro treaty victory in the 1940s although it is debatated when the war actually ended as Paitric Mac Uagh Marshal of the Anti treaty UFA did not surrender although he did call for a cease fire as he know he was outnumbered. Paitric welcomed the return to democracy in 1942 as the Ulach democratic party was elected in 1942. Tormod planned to abolish the army and to retain a private armed police force and bodyguard loyal to him alone, the new free state goverment disliked this plan and threatened Tormod and so Tormod formed only private guard regiment of one thousand soldiers under his command whilst the Ulach national army was given to parliamentary control however Tormod still remained as General of the marshals (head of the ministry of war and the director for military high command). Four years later the party led by Tormod's younger brother Ian the Ulach national freedom party was elected into power however this was not to last as Emperor Kevousalar VIII demanded that each land of the Empire contribute to the war effort against the seccionist western empire which many in the free state had sympathies for. Fearing an uprising of republicans and anti treaty forces against him, Ian was forced to resign he then fled to New Freeland in fear of his life. Paitric Mac Uagh took over the free state with the Resurgent UFA which continued the civil war as he declared the Ulach republic, the Ulach national army refused to be the armed forces of the newly created republic. The Ulach national army fought against the republican forces. Tormod used his private guard to capture the city of Tionsach in 1947 after defeating a republican force at the battle of Banaffey. The General of the Marshals Doctor Cailean Mac Eachann pledged loyalty to Tormod as the sole head of goverment for the moon island. Tormod led a series of violent massacres against the anti treaty of UFA, however he was later killed in 1948 along with his mistress on the road to Maghinh. Cailean Mac Eachann took over shortly as Governor General of the free state but he could not control the twin islands and so Ian on the return from New Freeland, took over General of the Marshals and reinstated himself as prime minster, he then during the years 1948 to 1960 violently surpressed the anti treaty UFA and its leader in 1966 Paitirc living in exile in the central hold (Freeland) commited suicide. The second great war ended with the western empire being defeated and the western hemipshere expriencing the effects of long sustained nuclear warfare which saw large waves of people leave their cities and huge depopulation through the nuclear based genocide. The Kingdom of the Ulachs was formed in 1965 and the ulach national army became the royal army. Branches